GBP Beginner's Guide
SO, you have decided to go into waifu idol bushimo hell BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! Read on for a quick guide on how to install and go through the tutorial. Have Fun! Cheers! Some Helpful Guides * Simple beginner's guide here Credits to XiantheMiguel from Discord. This guide is only for in the game, not installation. * Star farming guide here * Check here to get some useful details involving numbers * In-depth guide here * Guide for rerolling without re-downloading data here (for Android) Installation First of all, you'll need to install the game. From MasterMirage 's post: I heavily recommend people use the store over an APK if you want to save headaches in the long run. The game will be in it's infancy so expect A LOT of store updates (and thus, new APKs each time) so if you want to avoid this. Follow the guide on SIT: https://github.com/SchoolIdolTomodachi/SchoolIdolAPI/wiki/How-to-install-Japanese-apps%3F and just replace the download links with these: Android iOS If you have any problems, do feel free to pop onto our discord and ask for a faster response.https://discordapp.com/invite/YqSyzPp (Credit to chesszz for linking all this) Android users: You'll only need a VPN to install the game on android. You can turn off VPN to play the game and download the in-game data. iOS users: For installation on iOS you need a Japanese iTunes account. There should be lots of guides online to make one. Then just login to that and download the game from the Japanese App Store (it will automatically switch you when you login with that account). Startup and tutorial Once you have installed the game and open it, you will need to download some data. I think it's about 160MB (as of version 1.0.1). After you have downloaded the data, you will be brought to the tutorial. First you will have the tutorial story, you can skip it or put it on auto using the menu on the top right. After the story, you will be prompted to put your username. Just put any name you like that is within 10 characters. Next you will need to play a song. It's the opening theme and you can choose any difficulty you like. Next is band selection. You only have the default band for now, so just click next. You can also choose the speed of the notes ranging from 1.0 to 11.0 increasing and decreasing by 0.5. You can also increase or decrease the speed by 0.1.The default speed is 5.0. A window will appear teaching you about the different notes: * Single blue note: Tap * Two blue notes with a line in between: Tap both simultaneously * Green notes: Tap and hold, then release * Green notes that curve: Tap and slide according to the note * Pink notes with and arrow: Flick the note upwards or any direction you want (Personally i think sideways is the best) * Yellow/Golden note: Tapping on it will activate your member's skill Don't worry about missing notes in the tutorial, you won't lose life points. I won't go into details about live rewards for now. After the live, you will be prompted to enter the story menu. Upon clicking "Read story", you get the option to "Play without voice" or "Play with voice". The choice is yours. Similar to the tutorial story, you can skip or put it on auto with the menu on the top right. Next the tutorial will show you about locations. Click on the map icon at the top left of the screen. You can talk to different people in different places. Talking to them increases your player EXP and band EXP. You will talk to Roselia for the tutorial and complete the second opening of the main story. That's it! You have successfully complete the tutorial. Congratulations! Completing the main story unlocks songs and areas for you to explore. Playing lives and talking to members increases your band EXP which will unlock Band Stories. After finishing the tutorial, you will be prompted to download voices for all the areas (estimated 161MB). It is optional and you can download it later form the settings menu. How to transfer data Open the menu with the button at the top right (three dashes). Select "データ引き继ぎ". Enter a 8 to 16 character password, then click OK. You will get an ID. On a new device, select the Menu button at the bottom right of the screen. Click on the same button and key in your ID and Password. I realised that the 0 and O in the game seem quite similar. To tell the difference, O's are more rounded while 0's have flat sides. I hope this helps! How to Reroll On Android: Go to the app setting and clear app data. Then restart the app again. You'll have to re-download the app data and go through the tutorial again. New for Android: Open your file manager, go to Android folder, then data, then jp.co.craftegg.band, and then files. Find a file named EhNfQ7brV3f3cClcW9O4OaZxwC0V6UH1 and delete it. You will now have your account data deleted and you have to start from the tutorial again while still maintaining all of your downloaded data. On IOS: Save your transfer code, then delete and redownload the app, you can enter transfer codes from the little button at the bottom right hand corner, and or start your rerolling account then. Navigation Category:Guides Category:Girls Band Party!